


Obscurity

by NuMo



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: A solution to an obvious problem, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuMo/pseuds/NuMo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...your tension certainly is at a peak, isn’t it. Had been for weeks. Months, really. Too long to bear, at any rate...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A 'what if' story, and even I am not really sure who is in it. Looking forward to your guesses, and feedback.
> 
> And no, I don't own them, nor do I make any money with this.

Of course this rumour would come to you last. From rumour to a time, to a password, has taken even longer. At least it’s been a correct password, not an outdated one, you think as the doors to the holodeck swoosh open to reveal a nondescript room, empty, of course, except for the lockers. There wouldn’t be much point in meeting someone here, now, would there. 

You look at an open locker, find a hanger and board for uniform, pips, comm. badge and boots, and a leaflet with instructions and two pills (blue, red) attached. Frowning, you marvel at this outdated form of medication, until you realize – quick and easy, and a lot less fuss to replicate than hyposprays for everyone. 

> Welcome –  
>  if you consent to abide to the rules set in this leaflet. If you don’t, get out. Now. For your own good, and everyone’s protection. This creation is secure on many levels, but it cannot be completely safe without your collaboration. If you don’t, well, we might never know who blew the whistle – but it will rob all of us of this chance to let off steam. Remember that.
> 
> Doubling your expended holodeck credits, you can alter your appearance if you choose to, but it won’t be strictly necessary – every room beyond is dark but for red pointer lines on the floor that will tell you what’s going on inside, and will guide you to the exit when you wish to leave. You will refrain from touching any part of another visitor’s head or face, or making any other attempt to specifically identify another visitor. As an additional safety measure, there will be holographic characters of several species active in the program, as well.  
>  There are several more details programmed to ensure that this creation stays safe and uncompromised, as well as preventing traceability and detection of visitors inside and on their way. We suggest you refrain from finding out exactly which and exactly how.
> 
> The door will open only if the corridor beyond is empty, indicated by a green light; the same applies to the holodeck entrance itself. You are required to strip and shower, and take the blue pill you have found attached. It will numb your vocal chords – not your tongue, though, or any other parts of your apparatus that you can form words, or do other things with. You are expected to refrain from voiceless identifiers (whispering, or whistling, for example). The red pill will bring your vocal chords back to life within seconds. See a list of compatible species on the back of this leaflet. If you don’t find your species on it, it is suggested you forgo this visit.  
>  As a result of this measure, there is no safeword. A triple finger-snapping will do the job, alerting everyone present to the fact that you don’t want to go on with whatever you were doing, and releasing any form of holographic bounds active at that moment. If you are incapable of that gesture, again it is suggested you forgo this visit.  
> 

You roll the blue pill between thumb and index finger. No safewords – well, yes, how can there be, without functioning vocal chords. Ingenious, though, to think of snapping your fingers instead. The level of sophistication, not to think of the amount of holodeck time slips this must have cost, narrows the list of suspects, on the one hand, and yet. And yet. There’s no question that tensions have been mounting, and demanding an outlet be found, and now someone has thought of _this_ , for whatever reasons. 

And your tension certainly is at a peak, isn’t it. Had been for weeks. Months, really. Too long to bear, at any rate, you think as you swallow the pill.

Stripping and showering is, as it would be in your own quarters, a quick, efficient affair, as is hanging your clothes and locking the metallic door with a thumbprint. Numbness in your throat gets tested by clearing it and hearing only breath, not sound, a finding you verify by trying to count. One, two, three – nothing. You nod, satisfied, and walk towards the next room’s door, noticing a green light next to it and stepping into the trigger range. 

The room beyond is dark, except for two parallel lines, glowing a very faint red, barely stretching two metres. But this air lock or what-you-call-it doesn’t have to be big, does it? This is where the transition takes place, where you go, irredeemably, into the complete darkness beyond, at your own behest, at your own risk. You could turn around, take the other pill, leave. At any time. Or you can go on.


	2. Chapter 2

Hands brush your thighs, two sets of them, and the effect is skin-tingling, head-lightening. Intoxicating. As is the thought that you have no idea whom they belong to, except a notion of ‘male’, from size and the feeling of hair. Prone as you are on something knee-high, warm, and a little slick, you find you have no wish, no wish at all, to try and figure out who has hands this size, or with this much hair on their backs – really, what would be the point? This creation is for privacy, intimacy without names, faces, voices – without identity, and besides, what about the holographic characters in here, indistinguishable from organic persons? Yes, this idea is an excellent one, you think as you surrender to two sets of ministrations, one eager and demanding, the other quite patient, and in their contrast quite… stirring. One of your hands finds itself full of cock, suddenly, and when your corresponding gasp is completely silent, what’s spreading on your face can’t be a wicked grin because what can’t be seen isn’t there, now, is it? 

Well, then. No sight, and the only sound other people’s heavy breathing, and your own. You don’t even know how many people are in here; internal sensors might have told you before you went in (if there isn’t a programming quirk against that, too), but again, that isn’t the point of the exercise, and in fact not knowing how many crewmembers participate in this, well, exercise, not knowing if someone you see on a daily basis, or someone you pass in the corridors at times, is fucking away madly at arm’s length, not knowing if the owner of the cock in your hand is also the owner of one set of hands on your thighs, not knowing what’s going on at the cock’s other end is… well, yes, goddamn arousing. 

Relaxing into anonymity, you start pumping the cock in your hand slowly, and grimace when you hear a hiss. Discipline, you want to snap – but then a finger, well lubricated (and you have no idea what with), finds your anus, and you fight for the same discipline, yourself. Yes, you think again, yes, this really is a good idea, deserving of every medal and recommendation it will never get.


End file.
